Currently, photosensitive devices used in cameras are divided into two kinds: charge coupled device (CCD) and complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) device. The theories of photosensitive devices are that photosensitive device unit receiving light signal can convert light energy to electric charge or voltage to achieve the detection of light.
However, a combination of three light-sensing pixels in current CCD can obtain images by one exposure. As human eyes are most sensitive to green, green pixels on the CCD is the most pixels resulting a lower image quality. Each pixel in CMOS devices is composed of four transistors and a photodiode. The structures of these pixels in CMOS devices are complex with low sensitivity.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide an photosensitive device for solving the problem discussed above.